odd times
by jonathon-gamer
Summary: LOVE,ACTION,COMEDY ALL TOGETHER,PEOPLE YOU DON'T WANNA MISS THIS EXSPLOSIVE FICTION,ZOMBIES,ODD KIDS,WEIRD PEOPLE,LULUS BOOBS....
1. odd times

disclaimer-i don't own maury or ffx so you can't do anything but please tell me what you think!  
  
Odd times.  
  
Wakka:Hey Lulu,you know that kid we had?,well you sure its ours?  
Lulu:Yes Wakka,I think i regret it though.  
Wakka:Why?  
Lulu:Well you keep asking if its ours!!!!!!!  
Wakka:Oh uh heheheh yeah well i start to think about it,thats why i signed us up for the maury show!  
Lulu:You did what!!!!!!!!!!  
Wakka:The maury show,don't you wanna see if hes ours?  
Lulu:Oh my god are you that dumb,i know hes ours.  
Wakka:Well i just wanna go on tv!  
Lulu:*shaking her head*(hes so stupid).  
Wakka:*big smile*!!!!!  
  
*Maury show*  
  
Maury:When it comes to 1 year old shaqita,marcus you are not the father.  
Marcus:OOOOOO i told ya so.  
Nakita:What,that not true*crying*  
Maury:OK ok,now we were told that Wakka the thought to be father of Lukka may infact not be the father,well this seems pretty heart breaking to his wife Lula,well lets bring Lula out!  
*clapping*  
Maury:Ok Lula how did you guys find out the baby might not be yours.  
Lulu:We didn't just Wakkas so idiotic that he just called you guys,by the way its Lulu not Lula.  
Maury:Oh sorry,well is he the father,what do you all think?  
Lulu:He is the father trust me!  
Maury:Well lets bring him out.  
*boooooo*  
Wakka:Hey why yall so mean,ya?  
Lulu:Maybe its because of this whole thing what the hell is up with you!  
Wakka:Uh well...its uh,i dunno.  
Maury:Ok when it comes to 2 month old baby Lukka,Wakka you are the father.  
Lulu:No really!!!!!!!!!!!!see i told you!dumbass,your doing the house work when we get home!!!  
Wakka:Yes ma'am.  
*hahahahahaha*  
Wakka:Hey shut up its not funny Lu is mean sometimes.  
  
*at Wakkas house*  
Yuna:I saw you on the Maury show,was that an act? because it was funny.  
Wakka:Hey i just wanted to be sure.  
Yuna:It was real!thats so funny,an agent called asking if you wanted to join his movie company,i guess he thought it was an act.  
Wakka:Well i wasn't acting!  
Rikku:Hey guys whats going on?  
Yuna:Oh were talking about Wakka being on the Maury show,i even recorded it!  
Rikku:Can i watch?  
Yuna:ye.....  
Wakka:Noooooo!!!!!!!!!  
Rikku:Why.  
Lulu:You can watch.  
Rikku:Thanks Lulu.  
Wakka:But Lu!  
Lulu:Finish those dishes!.  
Wakka:Ok! don't bite of my head!.  
*door nock*  
Lulu:Could you get that Yuna!  
Yuna:Sure.  
  
Yuna opens the door.  
Messenger:Are you Lulu?  
Yuna:No im Yuna.  
Messenger:IF your not Lulu then are you single? because your hot!!!  
Yuna slaps him.  
Messenger:ouch!ok ok ok!tell Lulu and Wakka to goto the harbor they have a new mission from there new job.  
  
Hmmm what job do they have and my god how dumb is Wakkawell anyway i will update so give me a good review and check out squalls army my other fic. 


	2. little kids

Chapter 2  
  
Little kids.  
  
Ok last we left off at Lulu and Wakka getting a new mission from there new job,you see because since Tidus has been gone and sin has died,well they haven't had much work,well now they are getting money for doing special missions.  
  
Wakka:OK Lulu were here at the docks.  
Lulu:Ok lets go on board to see what we have to do.  
*on the ship*  
O'aka:Is that you Wakka.  
Wakka:Yeah,me and Lu have a job,we have to do these missions any kind by that matter,ya?  
Lulu:Ok now we have to get going.  
O'aka:Ok pleasure to see you all again,o and Lulu don't beat up on Wakka to much......oooouuuuccccchhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Lulu:No I'll beat you up (heheheheheh).  
O'aka:No no no you beat up Wakka all you want.  
Wakka:Hey Lulu can't do anything,I'll tell you im the leader of this relationship.  
Lulu:I'll kick your ass Wakka if you don't hurry up!!!!!  
Wakka:OOOOOOOO k,don't be so mean,ya?  
*briefing room*  
Leader Sudike:Ok Lulu and Wakka in a small villiage named Little Roli.its 23 miles from here,odd things have been going on over there people have been dissapearing,you must find out who is the cause,do i make my self clear.   
Wakka:Yes,but what an odd name for a town.  
Lulu:Yeah but we need to get going.  
  
*Little Roli*  
Wakka:Hey someone tell me wheres all the parents here!your all kids running around.  
Lady:Oh people been going to that giant building and coming out as kids.  
Lulu:What.....thats impossible.  
Lady:Go check for your self.  
*Odd building*  
Wakka:Oooooo kinda creepy,ya?  
Lulu:Whats that odd music.........*trance*oooooo i must find it.  
Wakka:Huh LULU!!!!!!!!! whats up with you.  
Wakka shakes her till she comes to.  
Lulu:Huh,what the Wakka you look like a kid.  
Wakka:Uh so do you.????????whats going on?  
  
Odd twist ain't it,well review like hell and email me if you have any questions. 


	3. kid anger

odd times  
  
Kid anger  
  
Lulu:Man look my boobs are small!  
Wakka:WHAT!?!no no please tell me we'll get are age back for Lulus boobs and my pleasure.  
!!!Slap!!!!!  
Wakka:OOOOOOOuch!!!  
Lulu:*smile*There now shut up and lets go tell Yuna.  
*Lulus house*  
Lulu:Uh....hey Yuna.  
Yuna:Yes little girl,oh you look like my friend Lulu,hey that boy looks like Wakka.  
Wakka:We know because we are Lulu and Wakka,we got turned into kids.  
Yuna:.......What,hahahahahahah on your first job you got turned into kids!!!!hahahehe,my god now you have to goto school!!!!!!  
Wakka:What!!!!!?!!!!!!hell no been there once don't wanna go again,ya?  
Lulu:What the hell?  
*shrink*  
Lulu:OH shit!im a 2 year old.  
Wakka:Hey me too,man now we can't have any fun.  
Yuna:Hello,Lt. Linnins uh remember those dissapearnces well,I know the problem,there getting turned into kids....  
LT:What about Wakka and Lu.  
Yuna:They did to.  
LT:OK we'll call the mission off.  
Yuna:NO! me and my friends will help.  
  
*Little Roli*  
  
Wakka:Ok up to the goo,goo,damn im talking like a little baby!,up to the tower.  
*Tower*  
Yuna,Rikku,Lulu and Wakka go into the tower and find a evil man messing with an odd machine.  
Rikku:Hey you!  
Odd man:WHO me?  
Rikku:DUH!!!!!!what are you doing???  
Odd man:Im going to make you guys young.  
Rikku,Yuna:What!!!!!!!!!  
Odd man:Bye the way im Amansan  
Rikku:Hahahahahaha that sounds like a girl name!!!!!  
Amansan:What the hell.  
*gun shot*  
Yuna:Your not turning us or anyone else into kids.  
Amansan:I wouldn't shoot it if I were you,and weren't you the one who killed sin.  
Yuna:Yes but whats that have to do with this.  
Amansan:Oh nothing,i'll make you all a deal,if you goto Elleon Island then I will turn every one back there original state.  
Yuna:Well turn Lulu and Wakka back so they can help.  
Amansan:Ok.  
*growing sound*  
Wakka:YEAH Lulu can i touch your boob???  
Lulu:Why.......oh i see.  
Wakka:Wow your gonna let me really?  
Lulu:Sure.....(hahahahaha my boobs are big once again!)  
Wakka:Sweet*Big grin*hahaha i love you LU  
Lulu:Yeah,yeah lets go.  
Amansan:Wait let me tell you what to do,my family is there,Zombies are all over on that Island,bring them here ok.  
  
*Elleon Island*  
  
Wakka:OOOO spooky*scared*uh L...LU were are they.  
Lulu:Who?  
Wakka:That guys family.  
Lulu:In that old castle.  
Wakka:Man they must love old houses.  
Rikku:UH!!!!!!zombies.  
Lulu:Here zombies chill out!*Blizzaga*  
Zombies:Uhhhhhhh.........  
Wakka:Now there frozen,time for me to use my balls,oops that didn't sound right.....  
The zombies shatter into thousands of peaces.  
Wakka:Yeah i rock.  
*Amansan Castle*  
Wakka:What the.......  
Lulu:What are they?????  
Rikku:There scary looking.  
Yuna:Im going to be sick.  
  
Hmm what do they see thats so scary,and ugly and sickening,hmm you'll have to wait to see! 


End file.
